Something Worth Living For
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: It is seventh year, Alison is selected as Head Girl while Draco is selected as Head Boy. At this time students are being taken. The two come together to investigate;which will lead them to the past. And when something goes wrong, loyalties will be tested.
1. Chapter I: Head Girl, Alison Flower

"Perhaps you should keep your _aggravating, snobby _remarks to yourself" hissed Arcturus.

"What did you say to me Black" hissed Draco.

Alison had just arrived on the train; she has brown eyes, light brown skin, and medium length silky black hair. She rolled her eyes at her brother, and stood in between Draco and Arcturus.

"_Draco_" said Alison.

"_Alison_" said Draco.

"Would you mind, _not _bothering my brother" said Alison.

"Only if he keeps his hands off me...after all, I don't _do _guys" said Draco.

"Why you arrogant" hissed Arcturus trying to move around Alison.

"Just go to the train car" said Alison.

Arcturus nodded, and then walked around Alison to head to the Slytherin train car.

"Head Girl this year, aren't you" asked Theodore as Alison had turned her back, and began to move toward the Ravenclaw train cars door.

"What about it" asked Alison turning around.

They all laughed a little, and then Alison noticed the Head Boy patch on Draco's chest.  
>"You must be joking, <em>you...<em>of all people! _You_" said Alison, referring to Draco.

"Don't sound so surprised _Alison_, you weren't the only one who was aiming for higher marks last year" said Draco.

"_Please_, Blaise and Nott were doing all of your assignments last year" said Alison.

"Yes, but Snape doesn't know that...now does he" said Draco.

Alison huffed lowly, and then turned and went into the Ravenclaw train car then shutting the door behind her. She then sat down beside Luna and Ginny Weasley; which Ginny had snuck herself in.

"What's happened to you" asked Ginny.

"Draco _bloody _Malfoy, is head boy" said Alison.

"Really" questioned Luna.

Alison nodded her head.

"I thought Hermione would've gotten the position of Head Girl" said Ginny.

"Why do you think I was surprised when I got it, instead of her" asked Alison.

"Hermione slipped behind a few points in potions last year, Ron and I watched her mope for days about not getting the patch" said Ginny.

"She can have it, as long as I never have to be stuck with that blonde haired _arse_" said Alison.

"If only it had been some guy you actually liked...then having a single tower to yourselves would be wonderful" said Luna.

"I can't be in a Tower alone with him, we will _kill _each other...or at least I'll kill him" said Alison.

"It's not like he'll mess with you" said Ginny.

"That is hilarious Ginny, but I know _Draco Malfoy_...and he _fully _intends, on _messing _with me" said Alison.

"Well then tell Snape about him cheating on his assignments" said Ginny.

"I couldn't...how exactly do you know about that" asked Alison.

"Me and Luna saw Zabini and Blaise doing it out underneath a tree, while Malfoy was laying down eating a green apple" said Ginny.

"Why not report it" asked Alison.

"I'm no snitch" said Ginny.

"Nothing good can come from this" said Alison.

"We are almost at Hogwarts...maybe you could arrange something with Snape" said Luna.

"Snape would only suggest, I learn to get along with Draco" said Alison.

"Maybe that's the solution, deal with Malfoy's arse for awhile...and then burn him at the stake" said Ginny.

"Ginny...that's horrible" said Alison.

"Everyone was thinking it...I just said it aloud" said Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this" asked Terry sitting down the <em>Daily Prophet<em> in between Alison and Michael.

"Pureblood, possible halfbloods..._killed_" said Alison.

"Everyones talking about it, a lot of us are worried our families might be next...I, myself have been thinking about using a memory erasing curse on my family. Make them believe they're purebloods, and leave them so they don't question whether they really are" said Terry.

"I'm doing that, the first break we get. I'd rather not exist in my parents lives, then have my family killed and them hunting for me" said Anthony.

"You aren't the only one practicing it Goldstien" said Michael.

"You're serious" said Alison to Michael.

"Isn't your family important to you" asked Michael.

"Well yes, but-" "Your father could be either a pureblood or a halfblood, they've yet to be sure...and the last thing you want is your family dead, right" asked Michael, interrupting Alison.

"I suppose so" said Alison, looking closely at the smiling muggle family.

She recognized the boy in the picture, he'd gone to school at Hogwarts...it was a shame he was gone now.

"There must be something else we could do" said Alison.

"Trust me Alison...Zack tried everything" said Michael, looking with Alison at their old Ravenclaw friend.

He had crossed his arms, and was nodding his head. His name was Zacharias Hamilton; he had short black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. They all called him Zack though, everyone had believed he would have been the perfect Head Boy. Alas...Zack didn't get to live long, only long enough to be killed along with his family during the break between sixth and seventh year.

That was the reason Draco had to have been picked as Head Boy, Alison knew Draco's scores had been lower then Zack's scores. She couldn't prove it, without being caught by Snape or possibly other Death Eaters. However, she could tell the other Ravenclaws, and assure that Hamilton was not replaced rightfully by a cold hearted snob of a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter II: Head Boy, Draco Malfoy

"Did you ever think about how bad it would be that Hamilton was killed, just so you could be Head Boy" said Blaise as he, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott walked through the halls.

"Shut it Blaise, anyone hears about that...and I'll find a way to bring you four down with me" hissed Draco.

"We weren't even a part of this" said Theodore.

"You know of it, and you have not told...that makes you part of it" said Draco.

"That's not fair" said Crabbe.

"If you haven't noticed _Crabbe_, life isn't fair" said Draco.

"I get the muggle thing Malfoy, but why Hamilton? What he ever do to us" asked Goyle.

"_Us?_ There was no _us_, it's what he did to _me" _said Draco.

"What exactly is it he did, Malfoy" asked Crabbe.

"None of your _dammed _business Crabbe" said Draco, then going alone down the hall to the Head Boy & Head Girl Tower.

"What did he do Blaise" asked Goyle.

"Made him realize something, he chose to ignore...it wasn't a good reason though" said Blaise then turning around, and beginning to continue down the hall to the Slytherin Tower.

* * *

><p>Draco sat down on the couch in the center of the room, and chose to ignore the different colors in the room. He lay his head back, and thought of when he'd last spoken to Hamilton:<p>

Draco had been looking around the bookstore, he had found it quieter then he remembered. However, he hadn't cared, he'd been glad it was quiet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evening Malfoy" said Hamilton.<em>

"_Hamilton" said Draco, once he'd sat on a bench in the bookstore._

"_I noticed your interest in Alison Black" said Hamilton sitting beside Draco._

"_Interest" laughed Draco. "You're bloody mad, I annoy Alison...I don't **fancy** her" finished Draco._

"_You're lying Malfoy, you annoy her because you do like her" said Hamilton._

"_Oh yeah, and so what if I **did**...what's it to you" said Draco.  
>"Nothing, perhaps if she knew you <strong>fancied <strong>her so much...maybe she wouldn't act like, what you and your friends call. A **bitch**" said Hamilton._

"_Watch what you say Hamilton, you'll end up with a broken nose" said Draco._

"_See, you do **fancy **Alison, you just won't admit it" said Hamilton standing up from the bench, and walking out of the store._

_ Draco hurried after him, and stopped as he saw Hamilton turn around._

"_Don't go blabbing your mouth either Hamilton, I'll kill you if you do" said Draco._

"_No need to worry Malfoy, your secrets safe with me" said Hamilton smiling, and then walking away._

* * *

><p>He reopened his eyes. At least he wouldn't ever have to admit that secret, that secret disappeared along with Hamilton. Blaise didn't know, no one knew. Why would he let anyone know? He was living the dream, fucking a girl half the time; while still being able to do his schoolwork.<p>

Draco refused to let anything get in the way of that, sure...he didn't like Pansy, he used her to block any other feelings he had for any other girl. She was like a piece of healing spell...it still left a scar, but he'd never have to feel any pain. He chose not to have to feel anything, but when the time came he'd choose a girl to marry have few kids...but that was it, that would be him.

To some, his life may sound lonely...to him, it was a dream come true. He would never have to please anyone except his father, perhaps he longed for something more. However, how would he get that something? Probably not through Alison...it was easier to believe, but was it true?


	3. Chapter III: Sickening Slytherins

Alison walked inside the Heads Tower, and noted the screaming coming from the Head Boy room.

_'He couldn't have done this earlier' _she thought to herself.

"Disgusting" said Alison lowly.

Was that all Slytherin guys and girls did? Just sleep together...no probably not. She knew a few Slytherins who were better people then Malfoy, Alison looked to the couch and then shook her head no. If she the couch was wet with anything, she'd prefer not to sit in it.

Instead she walked over the kitchen, that had a sidebar type thing and sat on a chair in front of it. Alison noticed the _Daily Prophet _out, and looked at it; there was Zack again crossing his arms. Then she looked to another picture which actually had some of the Ravenclaws around him, she almost felt a tear come to her eye; however, it was interrupted by another orgasm from Parkinson in the Head Boy room.

Alison moved to the steps to the Head Girl Room, and she walked up the steps and opened the door and went inside shutting it behind her. Inside her owl, Ecko; a male Barred owl was looking out of the window.

"Evening Ecko" said Alison.

Ecko hopped to tun and look to Alison, and Ecko made an odd sound as another orgasm could be heard from Parkinson.

"Rather sickening isn't it" said Alison shutting the bedroom door.

Ecko cawed toward the door.

"They won't bother us Ecko" said Alison stroking Ecko's head, Ecko was closing his eyes appreciating the stroking.

Alison stopped stroking Ecko's feathers after a small amount of time.

"I'm _assuming _they're done" said Alison as she heard a door opening.

Alison then opened her door, causing Ecko to hoot at her.

"I'll be back in a moment" said Alison.

Alison walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. From the top of the steps, leaning against the railing by her door she could see Pansy and Draco talking to each other on the couch.

She then walked down the stairs, and after she'd reached the bottom she made her way to the small kitchen area.

"Jealous Ravenclaw" said Pansy.

"No" said Alison looking to Pansy.

"You're lying" said Pansy.

"I am not, unlike you...I have higher goals set, then to have sex with the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team" said Alison.

Pansy darted a glare at Alison.

"You're just mad, I've got my future set out for me...me and Draco will be together forever" said Pansy.

"I do hope that's not every Slytherin girls excuse, if the guys sleeping with you...but you haven't gone out on any dates, your a joyride and that's all you'll ever be to them" said Alison.

"That isn't true" said Pansy.

"Deep down, you know it is" said Alison.

Pansy looked hurt, and then got up from the couch and hurriedly left the Heads Tower.

"You had to go and tell her that, a guy just can't get laid?" said Draco.

"Even Parkinson deserves better then _that_" said Alison.

"What? Your the voice for every bloody girl now" hissed Draco.

"No, I just know that every girl deserves to be something...and they shouldn't allow themselves to stay in that zone, Slytherin girls deserve respect from guys as much as any other girl" said Alison turning her back to Draco.

"And I'm sure even your intelligent self would like to get laid, by some booksmart Ravenclaw" said Draco behind Alison now.

Alison turned around and glared at Draco.

"Like I said to Parkinson...I've got _better _goals set then that" said Alison.

"Damn, you just won't give in" said Draco going back over to the couch.

"Nor will I ever" said Alison.

"I swear, you and Granger are two of a kind...both bloody _crazy_ about knowledge" said Draco.

"I'm not _crazy _about knowledge, I prefer adventure and a guy to like _me_ for _me_...not just for looks" said Alison.

Draco laughed slightly.

"What's so funny" said Alison.

"You're so wrapped around that kind of stuff, you forget to have fun...you used to be a lot of fun, in third and fourth year especially" said Draco.

"I don't know what your talking about" Alison said.

"Third year, when you were hanging out with Hamilton...you danced on the table, all of us Slytherin guys thought you looked pretty hot dancing" said Draco.

"I don't dance anymore" said Alison.  
>"I'm sure you could, if you wanted to" said Draco.<p>

"You're probably right, but we'll never know" said Alison.

"Perhaps we will, if you come with me and Blaise tomorrow" said Draco.

"When" asked Alison.

"During Defense Against The Dark Arts" said Draco.

"I've got that third" said Alison.

"So do we" said Draco.

"Where are we going exactly" said Alison.

"Where everyone was going in third year, and a lot of people promised to be there tomorrow" said Draco.

"Tomorrow will be first lesson" said Alison.

"Not up for it Ravenclaw" asked Draco.

"Well..." Alison trailed off.

"We'll be back in time for Magical Creatures" said Draco coming in front of her.

"We'd better be" said Alison.

"I keep my promises" said Draco exchanging his hand.

Alison looked at it, deciding whether or not to take it.

"Backing out already, Ravenclaw" asked Draco.

"Not at all, Slytherin" said Alison taking Draco's hand, and they did one handshake.


	4. Chapter IV: Dance For Me

"What are you doing dragging Alison into this, aye Malfoy" asked Blaise sitting in the Head's Tower, the next morning.

"All Ravenclaws need to loosen up" said Draco.

"If you weren't such a arse I might've believed that" said Blaise.

Draco raised his hands innocently.

"Don't look at me, I haven't a thing planned" said Draco.

"Face it Malfoy, like any of the Slytherin guys you wanted a piece of that; and I sure as hell don't blame you...I mean we've all seen her ass" said Blaise.

A thought popped inside his mind from his third year, he was lying down on the ground against a tree and Alison was talking to her friends. With her back to him, His eyes were mainly focused on her ass; and god did he want to hold it.

"Malfoy? You alright man" asked Blaise.

"Oh yeah" said Draco coming out of his trance.

"Alison and Nott will be here in a second, and I think you might want to focus...on something other then Alison's ass" said Blaise.

"I'm not only focusing on that" said Draco.

"Spare me Malfoy, I was trying to talk to you about what you're going to do about Pansy" said Blaise.

"Probably get rid of her now, she's going to start shrieking_ 'that was true wasn't it! You don't love me'. _I'm built for fucking! Not listening to Parkinson whine about Alison's need to be truthful" hissed Draco.

"Trying to get a lap dance from Alison? Try Firewhiskey" said Sev as he appeared in the Head's Tower.

Blaise started laughing.

"It's not like that Sev, I won't be the only one taking pleasure in this...you all get to watch her dance, and luckily I'll be able to get behind her" said Draco.

"Grinding you're dick into her ass, yes that will definitely work" said Blaise sarcastically.

"Cut it with the cursing, you know how Ravenclaws react to that crap...I'm sure we could all get laid _easy_, if we can get through the night without cursing. Then it's likely we won't end up with some Slytherin _chick_" said Draco.

"How many Ravenclaws are coming to this thing?" asked Sev.

"Don't know, but I hear that Weasley girls coming" said Draco, directing his last comment towards Blaise.

"Would you two honestly, shove off! I wouldn't touch a filthy little _blood traitor_ no matter how good she looks" stated Blaise.

"Didn't stop you from grinding with her last time" reminded Sev.

"You're worse then me Silverson, so don't even start" hissed Blaise.

Just that moment, Alison came into the Head's Tower with Ginny Weasley.

"Alison, you're friends with Weaselette" asked Sev, causing Blaise to laugh.

"They're natural assholes" said Alison, which caused Ginny to giggle.

"Speaking of natural asses...you going to be grinding tonight Ravenclaw" questioned Draco.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Not with any of you, if that's what you mean" said Alison.

"Who's playing at _the spot_" asked Sev to Blaise.

"The Weird Sisters" said Blaise.

Almost immediately both Alison and Ginny giggled.

"What are you two so giggly about" questioned Draco, looking slightly jealous.

"You'll see" said Ginny.

* * *

><p>Alison, and Ginny sat together at a table away from the three Slytherins.<p>

"That was a long time ago Ginny" said Alison.

"Really because the Daily Prophet says, that _Silvia Seductive_ definitely got inside the Weird Sisters' lead singers head" said Ginny.

"I mean it Ginny, we are not going to discuss this" whispered Alison.

"Come on, everyone loves the music from the Rebellion" said Ginny.

"Not here" Alison whispered.

"Your first kiss was in your forth year, from _the_ Myron Wagtail; and that's something I'm going to constantly talk about" whispered Ginny.

"He hasn't seen me in three years, and my band still may continue; but it's not like he'll even be able to find me in the first place, so just drop it" Alison whispered.

"Well it looks like he has" said Ginny.

"What" Alison said.

"Evening Alison or Silvia, if you'd prefer" greeted Donaghan sitting beside Ginny.

"How did you find me" asked Alison.

"Myron talked to your friend Adeline, and she gave us a picture of the band without the works of make-up and all" said Donaghan.

"Alison, it's Donaghan Tremlett" said Ginny referring to Donaghan.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Also...you know Wagtail could spot your ass from a mile away, literally" said Donaghan.

"And that's why I don't hang out band boys" said Alison.

"Well Wagtail's getting ready for the show, but you know he'll bring you up on stage" voiced Donaghan.

"He wouldn't" said Alison.

"You and I both know he would" replied Donaghan.

"Maybe I'll come, but maybe I won't" retorted Alison.

"Right, and then he'll get off the stage and go to you to bring you on the stage" said Donaghan.

* * *

><p>"What's the big deal with chicks, and Myron Wagtail" said Draco as the Weird Sisters had already begun their song.<p>

"Don't know, but I know he's kissed Alison before" said Blaise.

"What" hissed Draco.

"Adeline told me, their band the _Rebellion_ played a show with the _Weird Sisters_" said Blaise.

"Just one though" asked Draco hopefully.

"Nope, full on snogging" said Blaise.

"Is he bringing her on the stage" snapped Draco.

Blaise looked up as Myron took Alison's hand, and she got up on the stage.

"Looks like it" said Blaise.

"God their grinding" hissed Draco looking away from the stage.

"Jealous, aren't you" stated Blaise.

"I am not" growled Draco in between clenched teeth.

However, a jealous blush had already seemed to appear on Draco's face.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts" said Draco placing his Firewhiskey back on the bar.

"You aren't sticking around to listen to the other bands" asked Blaise.

Draco, however, continued walking until he was out of _the spot_ as he and his friend's called it.

* * *

><p>After the show, Myron took Alison aside and did a small smile.<p>

"You'll write me, won't you" asked Myron.

"You're so much older then me" said Alison.

"Love has no age, babe" said Myron, then taking Alison's hand and kissing it.


End file.
